Keeping Secrets and Learning Truths
by KyCoKiCaTi
Summary: Dawn has a secret that no one can ever find out. Leo has been running from the truth since his mother's death. When he is sent to her house as a new foster sibling, will they find an ally in each other? Or will they just make each other's situations worse? Not the best summary but please give it a try. *All human. I do not own PJO (sadly)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ Hey everyone! Here is a new story I thought of after reading another fic (****_What You See is Not What You Get _****by EscapingToTheBooks) Not sure what the reactions to this will be or if it will go on for long but I thought I'd try it out. It's just something different than I usually write. Anyways, if you like it (or are even slightly intrigued by it) please follow/review/fav and I will try to update soon. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Dawn**

It was 12 at night. Instead of sleeping in my bed like a normal teenager I was standing in a scalding hot shower, trying to scrub _him _from my skin. After fifteen minutes of simply rubbing my skin raw with a cloth, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. I examined myself in the mirror as I got my pajamas on and tried to remember how life was a year and a half ago… Hell, even a year ago!

In the beginning, when _he_ got to have a real family after living with a mentally handicapped mom and then running away for a year, _he _was just a sweet guy that needed a real family's support. Plus, for those first six months he was the older brother that I had always wanted. He was protective and caring and always had time to play with Hestia, even when he was juggling school, fencing club and being the second quarterback on the school's football team. Then, that first night when he had "comforted" me during the storm… Well, since then everything has been screwed up.

I could have gotten away from t if I had said something after that first time… but I was so scared… and then _he_ said that _he_ would go to jail and I didn't want m-my brother to go there. The next time _he_ came to my room, _he_ said _he_ needed my help. That I was the only one _he_ trusted and I was the only one that _he_ wanted the help from. After that, when I realized it wasn't right, _he_ told me that if I said anything then my parent's would be disgusted with me. Now it has been a whole year of this and no one has a clue what is going on. _Only one more year, _I thought as I walked back into my room, grabbed the blankets and pillow I hid under there, and lied down on the floor. I didn't use the bed anymore. I couldn't sleep in it and would just toss and turn all night. _Only one more year and then _he_ leaves. I can make it that long. _

As sleepy grogginess slowly crept into my mind, I remember something my mom had informed us of at dinner, "Tomorrow we will be getting a new foster child. He's been running away from every home he's had and they hope we can help him. You'll all make him feel welcome right?"

_Great, _I thought, _maybe having a new person in the family will help. Maybe _he _will decide to stop for a while until things settle… I wonder what he will be like… _Sleep finally claimed me and for the rest of the night I dreamed about a boy who could fix all of my broken things with a magic tool belt and flames dancing in his eyes. Strange.

**Leo**

Sitting in the airplane seat was not fun at 12am. It wasn't the worst place I had slept in (that had definitely been the sewer in Washington) but the events of the last few days kept him from sleep. It really didn't help that I had ADHD and the confined space I was in left little room to fidget with the many trinkets I kept in my pockets.

I had been on the run for a week (definitely not a record but it was pretty decent) when someone found him and turned him over to social services, again. That had been my, umm, 15th time "leaving" a foster family. Now they were sending me to a new family that had, apparently, been a great fit for another boy who like to "run around" as they called it. "Ha" I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. If they knew why I never stayed at one place… That I was actually the reason mom- well, that I couldn't let myself enjoy a family after what happened… They wouldn't call it "running around".

Sighing, I tried to find a comfortable position and thought about the family I was supposed to be with next. Hermes Messengeria (yeah, weird name), my social worker, said something about the family consisting of a husband and wife, their biological daughter who was about my age, a younger daughter who they had adopted three years ago, and the other foster boy who was two years older than me and had been with them for about a year and a half. Apparently, since I had such a terrible record, this was the last place I would be going to before they started sending me to "delinquent school", a.k.a youth jails. _Great, _I thought as sleep suddenly tried to drown me, _another place to start a life and leave before it's complete. Only a few months, _I thought as sleeping suddenly decided to tr and drag me under, _then I'll leave. Hopefully no one will be too outstanding. _

When I woke up at the end of the flight, I swore I had dreamed about a girl with stack of books and each one seemed to answer one of the many questions my life had thrown at me and I don't know how, but I could have sworn that there had been a kind of moonlight shining in the depths of her eyes. Weird.

* * *

**A/N ~ Ok, it's a little short but this is just the beginning. It will get better but I'll only continue if you guys (the readers) want me to. If this has an ok turnout then I'll continue but I already have two fics going so I wouldn't be devastated if this never takes off. **

**Still, please R&R/Follow/fav. I would love to hear your thoughts on this. **

**~Bye from Ky 3 xoo**


	2. Living On The Outside

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. It's not as dramatic as the first one but I think it's still pretty good. Hope you enjoy it **

**Please R&R/like/fav so that I have the motivation to update sooner. **

**Dawn**

Crash. That was my first thought when I woke up.

Sunlight filtered through the window, sparkling on the moisture on the flat bit of roof directly outside of it. Slowly, as I tried to shake the grogginess I always got the day after _he _came, I cleaned up the makeshift bed. Almost immediately after I was able to think straight, there was a knocking on the door. "Dawn!" Dad called, "Have a look at the time please."

That was all he had to say. Not even bothering to check the clock, I raced to my closet then, after jumping into my dark blue and lavender romper, I threw open the door that joined my room to the bathroom. _He _was already downstairs, just like every morning, so I didn't have to worry about it being used. After spraying my hair until it was damp and workable, I quickly worked a little leave-in conditioner/curl enhancer since I didn't have time to straighten it like normal and finally scrubbed my teeth before racing back into my room. Last I snatched up my messenger bag from its spot on the back of my white desk chair, also I had to make a beeline for the iPod that was sitting in the docking station/clock on my bedside table. It wasn't until I had that in my hand that I noticed the time. I only had ten minutes before I had to meet Annabeth… Not the longest I had slept but it was bad enough. Racing out my door and down the stairs, I got into the kitchen without bowling over Hestia (that had **not **been a good morning) and grabbed a muffin just as my stomach made a horribly loud, gurgling noise.

"So, you finally decided to get up," I stiffened internally at the sound of that laughing voice. It was _him. _Just like every morning, _he _was sitting at the table with a bowl of Vector cereal.

Thankfully, Dad walked in before I was obligated to answer. "Remember, when you two get home from school there'll be another guy around the house," He looked pointedly at me while I leaned against the counter, innocently eating my muffin. "Unfortunately, your mother won't be here to meet him. She's going to be in the city for a few days due to work."

"Let me guess," I said, excitement warring with depression over the situation, "Mom is going after a Nemean Lion?"

He shook his head in disbelief, "Actually, it's a Hydra/Nemean. He's taken four kids in four weeks and he started with a boy, so no one called Artemis until it was clear his main target was young girls."

Here _he _just had to put his two cents in, "I bet they called that brute, Ares, first. He uses too much force if you ask me."

_No one asked you, _I thought childishly. Before I could say anything, Dad turned to _him _and remarked sternly, "Luke, Ares is my wife's cousin. Even if I agreed with you, I'd have to ask that you talk about him with a little more respect."

"Sure thing Ross," _he _answered as he took his empty bowl to the dishwasher.

I looked at the clock and immediately sprinted for the door. I called to Dad before I reached it, "I'll see you later!"

Sprinting down the driveway and the road, I made it to the corner just as Annabeth does. She smiled when she saw my flustered state. "Slept in again?"

Without a second thought, we turned down our usual route to school and I answered her as I tried to untangle my headphones, "Yeah. Staid up late reading and then I had this nightmare."

She sighed and gently took the earbuds away from me before I tangled them up more, "The same one? You really should see someone about that. It's not good."

"Thanks," I said as she handed them back, "and I might. I'm sure it'll be fine but if it doesn't stop by July I'm going to tell my parents." Scrolling through the music, I tried to find the song that had been in my head all morning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Annabeth had taken her iPod out as well. She seemed to be scrolling through her own playlists also as she said, "Hey, I heard a song yesterday that I thought you would like. It's-"

I felt a little bad for cutting her off but I had just gotten to the song and needed to start it, "Umm, actually Annabeth, I already have a song for today. You can listen too if you'd like but maybe could you show me that song next time?"

"Oh! Well, sure. Pass an earbud then." She didn't seem upset and simply put her iPod away. I started the song just before I felt like I was going to burst.

_It's six thirty-five_

_Half asleep half alive_

_Just another day_

_Life's like a red light_

_Sometimes it feels like_

_You will never change_

_The same road to nowhere_

_The same faces pessing me by_

_I couldn't have planned it_

_To be so distracted_

_By your eyes and_

_Crash_

_Like a trainthrough a house of glass_

_Like stars falling right where I'm at_

_Like a tidal waves washes away the past_

_Oooh crash_

"Why that song? It's a lot different than the ones you usually listen to," she remarked as she let the earpiece fall back to my side.

I switched sides so that I could listen to the song some more as we walked and not be too rude. She didn't mind though since this was a normal occurrence. "I don't know. After the nightmare last night, I had this weird dream and this song popped into my head the moment I woke up."

Annabeth didn't push things but when we got to school and some of our other friends asked about the song/dream/new foster sibling (after Annabeth told them about it of course) I got interrogated.

First Piper (a girl who would be drop-dead gorgeous like her older sister, Silena, if she would actually try) warned, "Dawn, if my mom was here she would say "Your life is about to get interesting". Well, I have to agree with her for once but probably not in the same way. You better watch out tonight. This new guy might be trouble." She had always hated her mom's attitude and job (which was extremely inappropriate for a woman of her age and she worked in a match making company) so it was no surprise that she would be warning me against the trouble of guys… although she has been acting a little different around Jason lately, hmm.

Then Hazel (my best friend) said, "Did the nightmare change at all because of it? Please tell me it wasn't the exact same." Sweet Hazel, she had some kind of old aura around her that made her seem like she was born in the wrong time period. Between that and the clothes she liked, we all agreed that she should have been born in the 1940's.

Then, just before the bell rang, Lacy finished squealing (she had started the moment she heard the "news" and it had lasted for a good five minutes) and gushed, "Oh my gods! What were you doing last night! Did you meet someone that we don't know? Or do you think it's some kind of sign that this new foster sibling is going to be "closer" to you?" I'll admit, I flinched at that comment but it looked natural. There was no reason for anyone to think I had any history with that ideology.

Thankfully, the bells rang and we went our separate ways until break, and by then everyone had forgotten about my change in song style.

_Feeling so numb_

_So afraid so undone_

_Is this just a dream_

_Standing in circles_

_No grip on this world _

_And all I can do is believe_

_You just tried to hold it _

_But you can't control it_

_When love makes you_

_Crash_

_Like a train through a house of glass_

_Like stars falling right where I'm at_

_Like a tidal wave washes away the past_

_Ooooh crash_

Like every other Monday, I walked home alone since Annabeth had Brainiac club (it's actually a science club but they do a lot of different things and it's made up of some of the smartest kids at our school) and _he _had football practice.

Once I got home, I walked in to find my dad home early (I knew because his car was outside) and the sound of thumping feet upstairs. I knew that Hestia would still be at daycare so that meant that Dad was showing the new guy around the house, probably showing him his room from the area that the thumping was the loudest. "Dad?" I called. Usually I would walk into a deserted house, grab a snack, and then head straight to my room but I thought I should introduce myself to the new guy before _he _got home. "It's me, Dawn!"

"Ok, Luna. We're coming down right now." My dad had been using my middle name as a nickname for as long as I can remember. Yes, my full name is Dawn Luna Patterson. A little strange to have the name of the sunrise and another word for the moon as two of your names but that's what my parents decided.

I dropped my bag by the stairs and headed for the kitchen, "I'm going to make a snack. Either of you want anything?" I though I'd be polite and offer. It was the guys first day with us, even if I haven't actually met him yet.

"Sure honey, whatever you're making" he answered after some slight conversation that grew louder as they got closer. Cutting up some apples, I was trying to decide how many to do when I hear them behind me.

"Dawn," my dad said as I turned around, "this is Leo. Hopefully he'll be staying with us for a while. Leo, this is my oldest daughter, Dawn. You two are the same age so I hope you'll get along."

If I had expected anything this morning, it was not that Lacy would have come even remotely close to the truth. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?) when I got my first look of my new foster brother, I was met by eyes that seemed to have flames dancing in their depths.

_We're running on two separate paths_

_Right when we thought there was nothing left_

_Like took our breath away so fast_

_Oh_

_Like two lives colliding_

_Like something was guiding_

_Us all the way_

_Without even trying_

_The world has decided _

_To make our paths_

_Crash_

_Like a train through a house of glass_

_Like stars falling right where I'm at_

_Like a tidal wave washes away the past_

_Oooh crash_

_We're running on two separate paths_

_Right when we thought there was nothing left_

_Life took our breath away so fast yeah_

_With nothing let_

_Life took our breath_

_Away so fast_

_Ooooooh crash_

_Ooooooh crash_

**Ahhh! Please tell me you like this. It may be a little scattered but that's what I was kind of going for. Just to make it clear, whenever something was in a short line and was in italics, it was the lyrics to the song Crash by Chad Brownlee. It is a great song and I thought it would work. Normally, the songs I pick for Dawn's daily song (yes, there will be a new one each morning that I write about) will only be in the beginning but this one seemed to work best if it was spaced out throughout the chapter since each part of the song worked with a different part of the story.**

**So, please R&R/like/fav so I know if this is actually any good. Love you all!**

**~ Bye from Ky 3 xoo**


End file.
